


Do You Believe In Angels?

by Deansbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby/pseuds/Deansbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, terminally ill Dean Winchester has one saving grace in his new home at the hospital besides the occasional visits from his uncle and brother- spending time with his best friend, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Angels?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :) comments are appreciated!

These white walls have cut Dean off from the world for 2 years now, but he doesn't mind. Sure, it gets a little lonely sometimes but everyone here is friendly and welcoming to him. He doesn't view these walls as a prison, he sees them as a sort of home- maybe not an ideal home, but a home.

~

"Morning, Ellen!" Dean calls to the smiley brunette nurse as he strolls down the hall to the food court with the fancy breathing machine the doctor gave him when he first got here. She calls back hello with a warm smile and then goes back to making her rounds. Ellen's his favorite nurse here- although they all are so kind to him. But Ellen gives him the teddy bear bandaids when she takes blood and always gets him extra pudding. She reminds him so much of his mom- well, he assumes she does. Truth is, he doesn't know a whole lot about his mom, his father always refuses to talk about her. Dean doesn't even know how she died. Whenever he brings up the subject of Mary, John shouts at him- or if he's what uncle Bobby calls "drunk" he hits sometimes. But it's okay, Dean understands that it's a hard thing to talk about for his dad. John and Mary loved each other, after all. Besides, Dean doesn't see much of John these days anyway.

Well, either way, Ellen seems to be just like a real mother should be so she's his favorite. 

As he turns down the next hallway (which looks identical to the last), he can already smell the aroma of a room of warm, fresh food awaiting him. Each step he takes makes a satisfying echo that makes him laugh, so he increases his force with each step to see just how loud he can make this empty hallway. By the end, he's practically stomping, and his machine is trying to keep up with him as he picks up speed.

When he reaches the food court it's like walking into a palace of food. Back home he could never have imagined this much food available to him all at the same time. He heads straight for the section where they give him burgers and fries with an eager grin on his face. When he walks up, Ms. Beth, the lady behind the counter, smiles and starts getting his tray ready. Ms. Beth has grey hair that sticks up everywhere and she always wears bright red lipstick. Everyone else thinks she's mean, but she always smiles at Dean. He reaches up with his small arms to take the tray piled high with a juicy burger and french fries from Ms. Beth, almost dropping it but getting it steady just in time, and balances it on one hand while he pulls his machine with the other. 

He's slowly, carefully making his way back to his room when he sees a familiar face bounding towards him. 

"Hey, Cas!" Dean calls as the boy in the trench coat gets closer to him, his little legs carrying him as fast as they possibly can. 

"Hi, Dean!" He replies happily when he's finally at Dean's side. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. Thanks though!" Dean shifts the tray as it starts to tilt and the food begins sliding toward the edge. They walk the rest of the way to Dean's room with Cas by his side, ready to catch anything if it starts falling. 

For once the room is empty so Dean sets the tray on his white sheets and crawls up onto the bed so he's sitting in front of it. Cas follows him and sits down cross legged on the other side of the food, facing Dean. 

"So, Cas, what have you been up to since yesterday?" Dean asks excitedly, taking a bite of his burger- it's like a bite of heaven. Cas always has fun stories to tell Dean. He loves listening to Cas because he doesn't really get to leave this place so it's nice to hear about life outside of this place- plus Cas is a great story teller and does so many fun things. 

"Well, after I left here..." Cas goes on to tell Dean all about the Pirates he had to defeat when he and his mom went to the store and how him and his mom had to battle them with those really long pieces of bread (like the one John had brought home one night along with a can of beans as an extra special treat for Dean's birthday). And he tells him about how one of the Pirates almost got him, but Cas swung the bread and hit him on the face and got away. Dean is on the edge of his seat, eyes wide with anticipation to find out what happened next. Cas' stories are always one of his favorite parts of the day.

"Knock, knock!" A soft voice calls from the other side of the wooden door. Dean lights up.

"Come in, Ellen!" He and Cas call back simultaneously, then begin giggling hysterically at how they talked at the same time. 

"What are you boys laughing about?" Ellen asks happily as she sets up the cart she has with her. 

"Didn't you hear us? We told you to come in at the EXACT SAME TIME!" Saying this throws Dean into another pit of laughter. Ellen smiles and shakes her head lightly. 

"Okay, Dean. Time to take some blood. Cas can come back later, okay?" 

"Okay... Bye, Cas," Dean says reluctantly as Cas leaves the room, giggles still escaping his lips. Once Cas leaves, Dean holds his arm out for Ellen. He knows the drill.

After she takes four little tubes of blood (FOUR!!!) she patches him up with a teddy bear bandaid of his choice. He decides on a purple one that has a teddy bear with a bow tie- and what's better than a teddy bear with a bow tie? Uncle Bobby bought him one when he was younger, but, since he's 10 now, he gave it to Sammy to sleep with. 

He tells Ellen this and she looks down at him fondly as the cleans up all of her tools. 

"Speaking of Uncle Bobby and Sam, aren't they paying you a visit today?" Dean nods vigorously, delighted at the thought of seeing Sammy. After all, Dean's the big brother, it's his job to take care of his baby brother. But it's a hard job to do when he's always stuck in here so whenever they come to visit he gives uncle Bobby a break and looks after Sam. "Well, I'll check in on you later, Dean! You'll have to tell me about all the cute things Sammy does!" 

"Bye, Ellen! I will," Dean assures her, picking another fry off of the tray. "Oh, and if you see Cas out there can you tell him he can come back now?" He asks, eager to see his friend again. 

"Of course, Dean."

~

Soon after Ellen left, Cas came back and sat with Dean for a little while while they chatted about ghosts and pirates and whether or not God was real. Dean grew tired, though, so Cas left to let him rest. 

Now, Dean shoots up in bed, awakening from his nap, when he hears a familiar gruff voice coming from outside of his room. He watches with blurry eyes as the door creaks open.

"Looks like you have some visitors, Dean!" Meg, one of the newer nurses, says cheerily as she leads in Uncle Bobby, who's holding Sammy's hand as he waddles along beside him.  
"Call if you need anything," Meg says before she closes the door behind her. Nurse Meg doesn't seem like the sweetest nurse here but he likes her anyway. She's funny and pretty cool and even though she can be a little sarcastic, she's nice to Dean so he enjoys when she sits in his room and watches movies with him.

"Bean!" Sammy squeals excitedly when he sees his big bother. Dean hops out of bed and runs over to pick him up. He's gotten so big now, it's hard for Dean to lift him off the ground. Plus, Dean has grown weaker since he first came here when Sammy was just 2 years old. He tries anyway, even though it's more difficult now, but Uncle Bobby has to help him get Sammy up on the bed. This makes Dean a little sad but he doesn't dwell on it. 

"So, what have you been up to, kid?" Uncle Bobby asks, situating Sammy on Dean's lap. 

"Same stuff as last time, I guess. Cas visits me everyday, doctors and nurses do tests, I get pudding everyday after they take me for treatment- and nurse Ellen sneaks me extras whenever she can. Nothing really changes around here..." Uncle Bobby's face starts to distort into something resembling pity, but he quickly erases it and puts on a smile.

"Well, son, you'll be out of here soon enough, don't you worry..." But he sounded like he was trying to convince him self as much as he was trying to convince Dean. "How is ole' Cas, anyway?"

Dean lights up.

"Cas is great! He always talks to me because it gets lonely in here. He comes EVERY DAY and he always has the best stories to tell!" Dean tells Uncle Bobby, as he does every time he comes for a visit. He then relays Cas' adventures with the pirates to his family as Uncle Bobby listens intently with a soft smile and Sam giggles and squeezes Dean's hands every once in a while. By the time he's finished the story, he's out of breathe.

"Well, it looks like Cas can really handle himself out there, even against some no-good pirates!" Uncle Bobby proclaims with a whistle. 

"He sure can! He's like a superhero!" Dean states with a grin, glowing with pride in his best friend. He then looks to Uncle Bobby, who is looking back at him with a rare smile at the sight of him up and happy and energetic- just like the Dean's he's always known. Finally he looks down at Sammy. His little brother looks up at him with a toothy grin and giggles. The kid's only 4, but he has a head of hair that's already growing past his ears and eyes full of intelligence. Dean watches him fondly, loving the way Sammy curls up against him like he's a wall of protection. That's how Dean used to sit with his mom he thinks. From what he remembers, she was his wall of protection. Sammy deserves to have one, too.

Dean looks around him, at all the people he has who love him and treat him so well- Uncle Bobby, Sammy, Cas, Ellen-, and thinks about how lucky he is. 

~

For countless hours Uncle Bobby and Sammy sit in his tiny room with him and watch all of Dean's favorite old west movies. He used to watch them with John before Mary died. He and John would curl up on the couch with a bowl of overly-buttered popcorn and watch movie after movie while Mary shook her head at their unhealthy snack and occasionally popped down to watch a little- but she always left quickly because she didn't like to watch all the cowboys killing each other.

Once the moon replaces the sun- Dean always loved the moon and the sun, he's always imagined they must be the best of friends if every day they let the other have a rest and take their place (Dean believes that Cas must be his sun)- Uncle Bobby and Sammy have to head home before John gets back and finds out they went to visit Dean. They say their goodbyes and Uncle Bobby ruffles his hair affectionately and tells him "don't give the nurses a hard time, ya hear? They wanna help you get better" and Dean tells him that of course he would never give the nurses a hard time. 

"Bye, Bean!" Sammy says sadly as he hugs him goodbye and then promises to visit again real soon. 

Dean watches their figures disappear out the door, out into the real world where there are pirates and adventure and a dad he hasn't seen in a while- a dad who he knows loves him even if he hasn't said it in a long time. They will go home and watch movies together until John gets home, while Dean will sit in his white bed with white sheets and white pillows and white walls and he will watch tv and probably sleep a little- he's always so tired lately-, anxiously awaiting Cas' next visit.


End file.
